Madness Rekindled
by mr. stranger
Summary: a devastating force has been released upon tellius with Ike gone how will the world handle this new threat. please give your opinion... just don't bash me to bad. chapter four now finished! read and review... please.
1. Chapter 1: the box

Fire emblem:

Madness rekindled

By Mr. Stranger

Chapter one

The box

The land of Tellius a land of previous chaos. A land recovering from its self-induced mayhem. Or so it seemed.

Off the coast of Crimea along its icy cliff line, not two miles from the town of Cantus.

A large vessel lay anchored rocking in the pulsing waves of the freezing water.

The ship was a battered vessel bearing the mark's of many years' of hard sailing bore tattered grimy white sails and bearings atop the crow's nest platform a black flag marked with a white skull with pointed teeth crossed with two spears.

On the sides of the hull the wood was painted green naming it of foreign origins.

Upon its bow a name had been carved savagely into the wood. Anyone familiar with the name would have their blood run cold at the sight of _**THE**_ _**HAVOC'S MAIDEN.**_

And that's how her captain liked it.

From the deck of the bowstring he stood staring at the cliff line immersed in his own thought's rotating around the cargo he carried. Captain Harteg was a tall man with hat made in the shape of an arrow, fashionable along the tropic dragon coasts. His black hair falling to his neck. His thin mustache and goatee furrowed easily from years of quick thinking.

His clothing matched his hat tropical, and uncommon to this area. Hanging from his frame loosely the silky material hid many qualities from those unfamiliar with its origins. While still looking fancy it would have stopped a dull arrow from penetrating it.

A cutlass hung at his hip perfectly fitting and custom made along the fire Islands near the Goldoa coast. He had several other smaller weapons hidden throughout his person, including a strange handle that hung on his hip. With a small leaver on the top, and a strange curve of steel that hung at the bottom. It had been the last of its kind. Its masters losing the trade in a fight against compotiton that had killed the whole lot off.

The captain carelessly looked at the giant crate on his deck. Giant was an understatement, the box was at almost four stories high.

That box had been the sole reason that he and his crew were out here. how he had gotten this box would have been deemed mysterious if he had cared to label it as so. As always he'd been given an offer That he wouldn't refuse. It had happened while he was docked for supplies at a small smuggler island off the coast of Goldoa and Phoenicis when he was approached by a young Begnion officer offering a _"special" _job.

His appearance hadn't surprised him, everyone this side of the criminal world knew the love of certain "merchandise" was well loved in Begnion just as much as any of the other countries, maybe even more.

No, what had surprised him was the task at hand or at least what it involved, they were to release the content's of the crate at Crimean coastline immediately and return to receive his payment, which had instantly achieved his services, a large pile of arms and goods, straight from Begnion.

What was in the box was obvious and only slightly dampened his enthusiasm.

The official seemed to think him ignorant of this knowledge, even after the incident while getting the box on board in which a loud roar had been produced from the monstrous crate and a group of petty magicians' had to pour large sacks of blue, what looked like some sort of tranquilizer powder. When the noise subsided and a large bonus had been unnecessarily promised (the captain loved it when people underestimated he and his crew). As soon as they were off port, he had the sack's that the Bengion mage had given him at back at the dock tossed over board, along with their direction's on when to pour and how much.

He then had five different boxes' of his own narcotics poured into the crate.

The captain grinned

The monster had only snorted once the entire trip.

Hartegs thoughts where vaguely interrupted by a croaky call from above him.

"Win's fool blow west cap'in "

Shrieked a croaky voice from above him followed by an equal harsh voice calling

"A'int gonna blow enny har'der Cap'in"

This was followed by a chorus of raucous caws and croaks of laughter.

The captain grinned as the two mangy crows flew around his flag, just in time. He turned his head. "Shark tooth!" a vicious looking laguz turned at the call.

"Aye cap'in?."

"Open the box"

The laguz sneered wolfishly displaying rows' of sharp jagged teeth. He then turned to his mates barking orders to several members of the crew, then picked up a nasty looking axe and hacked at the four thick woven lines of rope cutting it down to the last finger thick strand which he promptly bit in half. The other three, a Beorc wielding two heft cutlass's, a cat with one eye and a ring in his ear, and his own first mate an enormous mountain of a man the only thing marking him unique by race was his small round furry. The ears of something further north than the sandy beaches of the Goldoa, Phoenicis islands. It some huge animal with matted black hair and beady eyes. The first mate simply snapped the rope like string in his large hands then turned and sat back down. Expecting trouble, the rest of the crew took cover behind anything and everything, finding vantage points in case of trouble.

The captain then nodded at a scared rogue, who moved forward carefully to a smooth stone slate nailed to the side of the box. He raised his left hand, or at least where one should have been. In the place of a limb were two bars of iron that continued from where the bones left off, at the end five needle sharp hooks each replaced the missing fingers and thumb. He proceeded to set the deadly limb against the slate and slowly began to drag it down the stone producing a mind numbing shriek that caused many of the crew, Laguz and Beorc to cover their ears in pain.

The captain waited unfazed. The man continued to drag the claw grinning nastily; it seemed to have no affect until-**BOOOM**. The crate exploded sending the clawed man flying smashing him through the railing just barely catching himself on the deck with a hook. As a blur massive of red death, launched it's self from the box roaring in thunderous rage, fire expelling from its monstrous jaws.

It turned paying no mind to either the ship or the crew spying the shore it pumped its sail sized wings, sending it speeding at incredible speed's toward land.

When it was gone the captain, unmoved motioned to his first mate who lumbered toward him.

"Move us closer to shore and drop anchor we'll wait for this to blow over"

The massive giant nodded and lumbered toward the helm,

"Someone go help Cass and get him to Calico"

He ordered to anyone in general and gazed at the path the monster had flown. With a grim smile a plan was forming, one that would make this work for him and his mates even more. He grinned even more. Oh yes. Crimea was in for one devastating surprise...


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined

See that wasn't to long.. Well not really

chapter two

ruined

The royal palace of Melior, home of queen Elincia and the Crimea royal guard.

Truly a place of fortified luxury and grandeur, Eloquent rugs' and beautifully colored tapestries lining every hall, definitely a place of beauty. In fact the only place that could be considered unsuitable for royalty was the dungeon. This was where Joeden found himself headed, escorted by two very large, very irritated looking guard's dressed in their Crimea white suit's of armor. Letting them lead (or drag) him down the hall. His short dark blue hair, a little more ruffled than his usual appearance un-preferably his fine blue and red silk attire being ruffled in the scuffle to detain him matched his hair.

How he had got himself in this position was, well . . quiet simple.

After enlisting himself as a servant and bard extraordinare he had spent weeks in the personal service to high ranking military officer's, royal councilors, and even the queen herself. It seemed his predicament may have been caused by the fact that his actions had been more amorous than serving.

What may also have been the problem was that his reputation had finally caught up with him, particularly a certain rumor. A rumor about tiny mix-up involving trespassing upon a certain ancient, sacred not to mention assumable deserted temple and also the theft of an even more valuable and sacred artifact from said temple.

Looking back, after being ungently taken from his quarter's, he had been questioned at the royal court, consisting of queen Elincia as judge along with court advisers Lucia, and Bastin the queen's uncle Renning, and head of the royal knights sir Geoffrey as bailiff along with a considerably sour looking member of the Laguz wolf tribe a gift from it's leader as protection for the queen, of course "HE" would have given her a gift basket.

When put to the question as to why he had stolen the artifact, he gladly relived his answer he had promptly replied "why, to give to the queen of course I thought that such a beautiful item should not be wasted in such a empty dust old temple, but instead be given to her highness to admire in her sitting room I am sure that the previous inhabitant's not being there at the time shall not miss it too badly." the queen had found this quiet funny... her uncle Renning had not.

With stone impenetriatable he had been sentenced to a year in the castle dungeon. The Laguz had not taken that well

"A true leader must punish thieves so as to put the fear of the law into vermin such as this, I have seen nothing but stern scoldings like a mother give's to a toddler to even the most vile of criminals. I say that a more lasting punishment be made"

Some of the more "haughty" noble's of the jury nodded agreement. Thankfully the queen patiently answered "I believe that leadership inspired by fear will lead to more than just complaints master Verj, do you wish that I use Ashnard's or maybe even Ashera's method's of punishment?" the Laguz growled muttering looking even more sour (it also shut the nobles up real quick too).

"no he will spend his time in the dungeon, if there are no more objection's this session is over" thinking to be unnoticed Joeden grinning even more quickly stuck his tongue out at the bitter canine and just as quickly back in again. Then he bowed elegantly to the judges stand

"Thank you your majesty and may I say that there are none more fair or just-"

the queen smiling from his childish gesture toward verj. Motioned the two guards' to take him away

"-as you are, nor are there as fair and beautiful" held by his arm's he was dragged away giving praise to the queen.

And here he was, heading toward a dank dark, uneventful cell.

He turned to a guard next to him smiling

"is there by any chance anyway I can convince you fella's to-oh I don't know, _accidentally_ lose hold of me giving me time for an extravagant and stunning-".

"No".

He was cut off by the guard on his other side. The first one chuckled

"Sorry friend what the queen says go's".

He thought about this gloomily. Brightening he turned to the guard that cut him off he said

"Then maybe a joke. Have you ever heard the story about the Laguz and the queen's handmai-".

"Yes, now shut-up"

He interrupted... _again_.

"_Not a very conversational fellow is he"_ he thought sullenly.

The first laughed again

"Nice try pal but you're not going to get from us that easy".

Joeden sighed, it looked like he was going to have to escape tonight in the dungeon (he wasn't partial of making a mess in such a lovely palace besides spilling blood was not his style, particularly his own country-men).

Passing a tear shaped window he wondered how long it would take him to escape...a few hours he was certain, a day at tops.

Finally they reached a large undecorated droll and gloomy looking door, the guard with the bad attitude reached into a bag pulled out some keys turning the fist size lock and pushed the door open. The door showed a dank dark room lined with empty cells. Joeden stopped turning to his escort, and using his most dramatic voice declaring

"STOP, take me no further I have the dignity to place myself in mine own cell"

They released him dusting himself off him shouted "I think I have the capacity to at least know were I'm wanted"

He paused for sniffing dramatic effect he performed stating "Fair-well sweet freedom, forget me not, hopefully someday I shall return to thine-".

"Just get in"

The second guard interrupted _once again_.

Joeden huffed.

"Ok fine, but I'm warning you, as soon as I step in this cell something bad is going to happen mark my words."

The two guards looked at each other smiling. "Will take our chances" said the first.

"Very well then"

He turned and stepped into the cell. His foot touched the cell floor and- CRAAAASH!!!!! Chunks of rock and wood splinters flew all around him as something..._ happened_, scaring him stiff. Then everything went quiet, slowly he turned to see what was left was, to find an open portal to freedom. The entire wall had seemed to have exploded.

The guards were no were to be seen, though by the look of two mounds of shuffling debris they were probably not waking up any time soon.

Utterly shocked at his good luck, He turned to the mound's grinning.

"Told you".

Perfect now all he had to do was go back to his room pack his thing and leave.

This was also a good time to head back home... as long as his sister was gone, he didn't think that she wouldn't be too pleased to see him.

Queen Elincia put a hand to her face to hide a giggle. Joeden had seemed to have that effect on most people. Bastian leaned back in his judges' seat

"What an amusing fellow"

He said chuckling.

"I'd have him stuck on a spit and roasted" master Verj growled.

Well not everyone thought so. Bastian glanced at him questioningly eyebrow raised

"Do all of your people possess such an excessive amount of martial aggression and ire?"

A mean looking grin spread across Verj's face

"I considerate it a family trait."

His loyalty was unquestionable, leaving his homeland on orders of his queen and had guarded Elincia with unending determination. Elincia grimaced, that was part of the problem, when he had first arrived he had insisted on sleeping in her chamber offering, more like telling her that he would lay on the rug next to the hearth. It had taken the help of both her uncle, and Lucia to persuade him to at least a neighboring room, he complied but it wasn't the end her problems.

The next night a fierce storm had raged around the castle. Geoffrey still in his armor had come to check on Elincia during the night, outside her door he had heard a noise. He had then Unsheathed his sword thinking an assassins presence instead he was immediately attacked from the darkness by some animal. That animal had been Verj who had been leaning against the wall asleep when he had been awakened by Geoffrey's foot steps he had growled a warning then seeing the blade lunged at him.

He would have torn him apart if not for Geoffrey's strength, just barely keeping the Laguz's fangs from his throat, and if Elincia had not come to detect the source of commotion she had entered the hallway to discover the quickly tiring Geoffrey and the rabid Verj snapping at his throat. She had let out a desperate shriek for them to stop. Hearing the command Verj had immediately sprang off of the leader of the royal knights and sat on his haunches in front of the queen. Breathing deeply, tail bristled but wagging actually wagging. His tongue lolling with a haggard, proud, and even satisfied grin.

She had been so mad and exasperated that she had actually yelled at him something she had never been accustomed to doing to anyone but There she had been yelling at him and Geoffrey for the mayhem they had caused neither he nor Geoffrey had taken it very well, And both had tried to explain his duty or in Geoffrey's case Concern. She had told them both what she thought of there duty, which may have been the crudest thing she had ever said, then she had _ordered_ (yes ordered) Verj to his chamber's and that he was to stay there for the rest of the night. by this time he had changed back to his Beorc form, and after being chewed out and having his dignity injured he growled an apology to the queen and Geoffrey then had turned and slouched away with a frustrated whine that sounded more like a snarl growling about "stating your presence before entering" this almost Geoffrey set after him if she had not shut him up with a kiss.

The problem it seemed was that everything the Laguz did, he did with a savage demeanor. Even his attempts at friendliness, if they could be called such, were done in such a way that it made most feel lucky that you didn't just have your throat ripped out.

"How can a leader of such a large territory show so much... weakness?!"

The queen jumped as her thoughts were shattered by the shout.

She looked to see Verj staring at her with pure frustration in his eyes his hackles raised. Elincia was taken aback in fact the entire room seemed stunned (no one ever thought there queen weak),Verj may have been snarls for most but he had never been so toward the queen.

Geoffrey stood it seemed he'd had enough of this Laguz warrior.

"If there is anything you have against toward the queen will be discussed with me if you wish to take it out side I will oblige"

Verj turned to face him a savage smile crossing his face, but before he could reply the castle shook thunderously. A solider stumbled in from the hallway yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Then the world shattered once again.

The ceiling caved as something dark blood red smashed its way through roaring, landing on huge strenuous muscled legs. It was the most horrifying sight any had seen, its body rippled with monstrous scaly muscles. It head spiked and terrifying, it let out another roar revealing a maw of sword like teeth that could have swallowed a large calf whole. Small wisps of smoke spilled from its throat. Guards coming to there sense charged forth just to be burned down like grass as the monster turned it head and expelled fire from its gaping jaws. Others tried to escape but were crushed by a thrashing and winding tail.

She saw Geoffrey lead a valiant charge the royal knights behind him suddenly disappear behind a wall of flames like a stage curtain, an old servant smashed by rubble and scales, a young solider who had brought her flowers once from a patrol blushing at her thanks been caught by the dragons tail and flung about finally landing in a crumpled heap. Servants fled for there lives, screaming as it destroyed everything it saw.

A bolt of lighting struck the dragon on the back of the head Bastian stood thunder tome in hand. She watched as his face paled as the monster dragon turn its head eyes aglow with not hate, eagerness. She watched as it picked him up like a doll it roared thunderously it seemed to laugh in his face. Then it threw him aside he sailed through the air into a line of decorative suits of armor they toppled on top of him in a crumpled heap. She saw Lucia lung at the dragons leg trying to hamstring it, just to be kicked aside not even noticed by the beast. Finally the monster turned its head toward her in the chaos and as it did time seem to slow down.

Its pupils thinned as it eyed her and slowly it turned and stepped toward her everything seemed to be muted out all she could hear were faint echoes of chaos and the booming foot steps of the impending death. The dragon halted leaning forward its head just an inch from her face. She felt it inhale the air around her into its large slitted nostrils then it leaned it back opening its craterous mouth sucking in air like a storm she saw sparks that seemed to boil in the back of its throat, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Her death would leave her unfulfilled her kingdom would be left in ruin, she had failed.

Then from what seemed out of nowhere Verj lunged forward his wolf jaws opened in a vicious, no, gallant snarl. He landed on the monsters chest only slightly pushing it back. The beast was taken by surprise. Stepping back, it exhaled a cloud of flame-- melting bits of stone. Verj, still on its chest snapped at the dragon's throat, gruesomely clanging against the hard scales. Then she was grabbed by rough hand. She could hear a voice shouting in her ear.

"Run Elincia! Run! "

It was her uncle Renning she ran letting her uncle lead. She heard the dragon roar in annoyance, drowning out verj's snarls of defiance. They ran toward a corner of the room, her uncle stopped hurriedly feeling the wall, from behind she heard a large yelp and a horrid thump. Followed by the warmth of the fire boiling in its throat. verj had fought in vain, the end had come this time sure. then suddenly she was pushed to the ground, there was a loud crash and she felt a searing heat. Then her world went black..


	3. Chapter 3: burn

Chapter 3

Burn

The dragon turned, surveying its work. The green haired woman and her kin lay under rock and rubble. One side of the big chair was ablaze and the furry wolf beast lay close to a blotch of breath. The strange pictures hung ablaze.

The word "tapestry" rung in the back of its mind.

It lightly shook its massive head. Then leaned in closer to inspect the burning…. "Fabric" hung distantly in it mind. It had pictures of green easy to burn trees and fields and curved hills. A pitiful stream lay in the distance, but what caught its attention was the visage of a human female in white sack cloth, the word "robe" was vague in the recesses. Her face was calm and peaceful, and recognizable.

The beast searched his mind trying to match the familiar features.

An eruption of pain filled the back of "his" mind as pictures of hundred of events flew out too quickly to be remembered but leaving the hundreds of emotions stinging..

Pride, love, grief, pain, rage.

It roared in hateful respite for the pain, its breath erupted destroying the familiar visage to end the pain.

The dragon stopped abruptly panting from the strain of the memories.

Rage, rage was something it found familiar but the tapestry had revealed old feeling long thrown away and sealed. The dragon looked around it.

Everything was in deathly disarray truly satisfactory work… but. To drown out the feeling, it decided to fill the "hall" it shook its head snorting furiously. "The big room". It would fill the "big room" with its breath to make it glow brightly.

It breathed in sucking in a huge amount of the air around it. But before it could release. There was a ripple in its senses. It let go of the flame in a long exhale of smoke. It lifted its head sniffing, running the scent through its nostrils and over the tongue underneath.

There it was, faint but still traceable. It was a familiar scent, a smell long forgotten now echoing in the dragon's memory. The beast pointed itself toward the hole in the ceiling spread its large wings and with one downward movement was out into the sky.

Outside the beast circled the castle testing the air for the scent as it rushed quickly spinning upwards to the top of a "tower". Where it inhaled allowing its senses to do the work. After several moments the trail became stronger almost becoming a visible "pinkish" trail that lead to the surrounding "town" dwellings. It dove off the tower, wind screaming as its spikes cut through the air. As it reached the front of the town it began to breathe its flames at everything. Hay bails, houses, farm animals, were lit ablaze as it followed the trail toward a large building with a large plank of wood with three symbols that the dragon had long forgotten their meaning.

The smell of food and strong drink penetrated it nostrils and salivated its tongue and mouth. "Pub" penetrated its thoughts. It snorted annoyed by the mental intrusion.

A little "girl" walked out with bright "pinkish" hair. This was the creature that had caught "his" sense, it leaned forward almost touching her with its nose. It inhaled sense the wonder shadowed by fear. This confuse the dragon greatly, this was a reaction it was unaccustomed to it let out a low roar.

The small creature's pigtail flew as its non-light breath blew over her.

Then suddenly a larger man burst from the side of the "pub" an "axe" in his only remaining arm-claw.

The dragon carelessly swatted the annoying pest sending him into a small squared "shed" with out even looking away. This made the little "girl" stiffen. Then it reached for her with its claws.

Then a large lightning bolt flew out from the door the "girl" had come from.

The dragon reared back roaring in pain and rage, as the bolt struck square it in face. The beast looked again to where he had been struck the attacker had not come out of the building. Inhaling the beast's breath blasted forward collapsing

The top of the building and engulfing the interior.

It turned back to the little female, but it was gone!

It search half interested to find her a few steps away from where it had first saw her. The dragon reached down once again, and to his surprise and annoyance he was struck again by an even more powerful lightening bolt along the shoulder. He hissed angrily and turned to find the source of his agitation a small female human stood, her red and purple clothing burnt here and there. Her cape similar in color billowed. The woman's face showed fierce almost hysteric rage.

The smaller female must have been part of its brood. The beast gazed at the look of rage with humor, such a small creature with enough courage to attack was worth a slice of "his" attention.

It opened its jaws wide to roar its challenge, but was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck him once more this time in the throat. The roar lost the terror it would have caused, giving it more of a screeching shriek than a roar.

The sting buzzed up and down the beast's throat mingling with its shoulder.

The dragons temper flared, this creature had gone too far. It roared sending a pillar of heat and flame into the air it swung its huge tail demolishing buildings as it sped toward the lightning caster. The small female lunged and disappeared behind the monstrous tale. Then she reappeared from out of the debris to fire. Her had rage reached its peak shrieking beyond hysterics she released a storm upon the beast bolt after bolt flew striking the dragon repeatedly. The dragon roaring in pain ducked down unexpectedly swung its tail around again this time wrapping its tip around her. Its tail raised her up to eye level squeezing her tightly making her drop the tome in her hands. The female shrieked in pain and fury she pulled out what appeared to be a small tooth from her belt and then tried to stab it into its tail.

At this point the beast had gotten bored by this dispute and preceded to end it by carelessly swinging its tail to the ground with a loud "**THUMP**" then raising its tail once more, let it fall in the opposite direction.

The beast snorted the female would not attack now.

So he turned his attention toward back to her hatchling.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" came a tiny scream and to the dragon's surprise he didn't have to look very far, the tiny thing had been slamming her tiny fists against his foot.

The dragon snorted humored by her attack. If she had not called he would have probably stepped on her, of course the dragon couldn't think _why_ this was necessarily a _bad _thing, but it did know that it would take her.

It wasn't sure why but it instincts demanded it. So it reached down and picked the small thing up. By this time one look had already silenced the small creature leaving little resistance. The dragon looked down at the small city practically destroyed, it was satisfactory enough for the "him". Ignoring the thought it let out a roar delivering its final threat to these human. then fanning his wings he headed east further in land, for more destruction to wreak.

Unable to hear the one armed x-solider screaming

"AMY!..AMY!...AMY!!!!!!"

This is the end of chapter three. I hope you've enjoyed it and hope you will forgive the excessively _**LONG**_ wait.

If you liked it please drop a line, if you didn't well tough luck (I'm mostly kidding) and half…. Tell me why! I'd like to know so I can fix it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Showdown in ruins

Captain Harteg looked around the charred town that surrounded

Him and his mates. He had expected many out comes of events after they'd opened the box, but this had been a vague surprise, well vague for him it seemed his mates had expected a different out come.

"Pay up Cass"

called Resh, the Beorc with the dual cutlasses, Cass was still in particularly bad mood from his injuries shouted back

"go dunk yer head"

The sudden force of the immediate stop had pulled his arm clean out of socket. Calico had, had to have Gruzzen the first mate to hold him down while she forcefully reconnected the limb back into immediate use. It had hurt so bad, that the captain could have sworn he saw the hooks wiggle in effort to clench into a non-existing fist.

Resh laughed at Cass's outburst, which was followed by two sets of raucous laughter. Craw and Cragg flew over head there black wings visible among the gray rain and ash clouds.

"What do you see up there?"

Cried Harteg.

"nuffin, but burnt stuff' cap'in!"

Harteg cursed under his breath.

He turned to his men,

"alright mates! Search the place, I want at _least_ a pile of "un"-cooked veggies. If anyone stands in your way!"

he looked around at the charred buildings and ashy streets

"well just move'm out of the way we're not here for "too" much trouble."

The crew nodded splitting up into groups of two or three, scattering out into the ruined town.

From behind him an earth shaking rumbling moved closer to him.

The captain acknowledged the rumbling.

"What do ya think Gruzzen?"

The rumbling stopped as his first mate stood next to him.

"Destruction."

Was all he said.

The captain was rather impressed, that was one of the biggest words he'd ever heard from his mono-grammatical friend.

"well mate this is bigger'n I expected It to be"

Gruzzen looked at him side ways his left brow raising.

The captain turned his head and saw the look on his first mates face.

"….. what?" he said defensively

"how was I supposed to know that the bleeding thing would burn down the blim'in city? I thought they'd at least kill the thing!"

His first mate snorted and continued to move on deeper into the town.

everything had been torched to black cinders and ash.

The stone street was black and still hot in places warming through the captain's thick boots. He saw a blackened coin in the street, bending down to pick it up he placed his hand on a thick wood beam.

When his hand touched the, beam it powdered into ash sending him falling forward

His hand and full weight onto the coin. He quickly sat back onto his haunches as the intense heat burned clean through his glove.

Shaking his hand he looked back to the coin. Surprised to find half of it missing.

Looking his glove he found the other half stuck to his glove.

He cursed under his breath, it would take hours to pull it off without ruining his favorite set of gloves. Luckily his glove had been thick enough to allow the glove to stick but able to cool off the heat enough not to scar… so he guessed.

He spat on the coin stuck to his glove palm causing it to hiss.

It had conveniently come off smooth ended still allowing him to probably grip a sword.

on the bright side he know had something close to a gold incrusted glove.

He straightened shaking his hand which was still quite warm considering and scanned his position (it was bad form to be behind his crew).There were spots where buildings had been burned down to ashes giving him a good view of the surrounding town.

He spied Resh down a street a few feet behind Shark-tooth in full form sniffing through the piles of ash that lay along the street.

Resh had been through port burnings before but this was rather ridiculous, it looked like the heavens had personally torched every single individual house leaving one standing, the closest being the piles of blackened wood burned to the core but still standing.

He viewed the destruction from the visors of his closed face helmet, and to him It looked like everyone had mutinied against… everyone. Even the silence seemed empty and lifeless.

And to think they caused it…

They passed by two of there ship mates Frez and Kay

Kay waved, the young sea cat though not very bright was quick and new how to pilfer a coin when needed. Frez was older and matched his name by being slightly scarred, showing the signs of a hard somewhat long sea life, he was a grizzled late youthed cat with an eye patch paid by some lucky fool, or a generous enemy.

Frez looked about cautiously checking for trouble.

Kay on the other hand was more positive,

"well on the bright side at least there haven't been any bodies."

Shark-tooth gave a harsh coughed scoff, adding more gloom to the grim silence.

Resh grimaced

Of course there wouldn't be many bodies, With how thorough the monster had torched the place.

Frez shook his head and continued walking, with Kay a bit confused at their reactions

Followed.

As they moved on Resh saw Cass up the street and nodded to him taking note of the fact that he owed him a bag of gold. Even though they were best mates Resh wouldn't have put it past him to pull a fast one.

Cass returned the nod and kept going a sour expression still on his face.

Resh didn't envy the next man to pick a fight with him, even with his hook arm

Hurting like it probably did. He'd been there when calico had fixed him and had seen the pain etched across his face, definitely a bad Idea to push him too far.

Resh stopped, looking at the damage, he watch Craw one of the crows that sat up in the nest land on what probably used to be a weather pole, full formed scan the area for anything shiny.

The pole suddenly gave way under his weight startling the bird back into the air squawking, causing Cragg his mate to laugh in that painful crows and caws giving Craw room to join in the merriment.

Over the raucous laugh Resh just barely heard the release of a bow string.

Spinning around he quickly pulled a cutlass from its sheath just in time to split it down the middle in midair.

The attacker stood already another arrow notched. He lunged behind a mound of burnt material. The only thing that he could remember to identify the attacker was by a four foot long ponytail. he Straightened his arm he feeling the grip of his light throwing dagger slide into his hand. He heard the second arrow fly and watched Shark-tooth jump coming back down with the tip of the arrow between his teeth. Before he could touch the ground Resh stood up to throw his curved dagger, but was met by a flurry of purple and red as a thin sword he recognized as a wao Dao almost cut the front of his vest up. He leapt back the swordsman close behind. swinging his blade to parry his opponents blow, he was briefly surprised to find that the hand holding the sword was smaller than most of the swordsmen he had seen in his life of flashing blurred blades.

The opponent's blade taped quickly finding the block too strong to breach so it quickly moved to a lower area hoping to go for a leg.

Resh stepping the endangered limb back, he pulled the second cutlass from its back bound sheath and swung a sweeping motion knocking the blade back and giving him a view of his attackers legs, causing him to be more than "briefly" surprised.

He was pretty sure that no man alive had legs like the ones he'd just seen.

It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet or it could have gotten awkward.

But it did prevent him from making a quick strike to the leg, and it almost cost him his head.

Leaning back again he could feel the sparks off his helmet, stepping back he leaped backward flinging his legs back he performed what he thought to was a really good dual back flip. He bowed defiantly to his opponent looking up he had just enough time to see he or she summersault into his legs causing him to leap over her and front flip once again turning he had just enough time to lock blades as his genderly unidentified foe collided with him. They were eye to eye now and Resh was absolutely sure that his aggressor was a woman… or a girl at least. She watched him intently smiling breathing deeper now they were locked.

"You're good!"

She said grinning straining to hold under the pressure of his push.

"well yer not the worst I've ever met either."

He said trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

Her grinning features sharpened.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you where white often?"

He scoffed, his colors were green and dark purple couldn't she tell by the helmet.

"aye"

he said watching her features lighten

"me night gown"

He said mockingly.

She smirked irritated yet keeping a positive air about it.

Well it was about time Resh finished it, she may have been good but Resh still preferred his usual statistics; two against one usually wins.

Freeing his left he swung to expectedly caught by the woman's blade he then slammed the other onto the other side locking hand grips pinning her between his swords.

He then thrust his neck forward delivering a vicious head-butt, her head shooting backward.

It looked as if she were about to collapse, when Resh suddenly felt his swords being pulled back… hard. Her strength took him by surprise sending him over her shoulders and into a pile of blackened debris, fuming.

Harteg turned to find the source of the silence shattering ruckus, shark tooth was on top of someone, teeth being held back by what looked like a thick bow.

Where was Resh?

The captain saw him erupted from a pile of ash furious, or so he thought by the speed he was spinning blades. He was met by a young lass in red wielding what looked like a wao Dao.

Where they had come from he wasn't sure, but he was sure that the of horse hooves behind him was not from a local donkey and were ready to trample him. Spinning he had just enough time to duck as a large silver pole-axe nearly cleaned his shoulder.

Diving to the side he had time to see another rider this one with a spear and covered in green armor minus the helmet showing hear that made the top of the riders head a grassy hill. Pulling out his sword he would have been ready to challenge, if not for the large gentlemen with the ax who had appeared on top of a huge mound.

Jumping off he then had tried to split him in two. Lunging forward the captain was getting tired of these people real quick. Turned he quickly check for his first mate who was being circled by the horsemen, or woman by her thick main of blood red hair and her well fitted cuirass. Then pile behind Gruzzen erupted as a large man in blue armor seemed to rise from the ashes charging toward Gruzzen.

His first-mate turned and took the mans weight like a grown-up took a toddler.

Then lightly by his standards pushed the solider back into the pile.

The captain was reminded of his own situation by the green horsemen blocking his view,

He also heard the battle cry of the ax men behind him.

He waited counting to about, ten seemed accurate.

Then just as the spear came into reach as the gentlemen tried to swing the thing into his head. he grabbed it letting the force pick him off his feet to perform some necessary gymnastics he flipped in a V shape passing over the idiot with the ax and connecting

His feet With his back sending the man skidding forward, face first into the charred street. the captain was not the most honest all the time, but he didn't sugar coat it; that must have REALLY hurt.

Releasing the spear the captain landed firmly on his feet hands in the air to balance himself, it had been pretty good acrobatics if he'd hadn't said so himself.

The man with the axe pushed himself off the ground and turned, the side of his that had bore the his weight black and scraped badly like the gentleman on the horse, he also bore green hair though his being a darker color made him look like a bloody rock with moss on it, probably had the brains to match.

The furious look on his face described the many gruesome things he planned to do to the captain, but before he could attack he heard his companion cry out.

Gruzzen had lifted the stocky warrior by his weapon arm and left him there hanging unable to attack. The man with the ax growled in furious frustration, then spun around to charge at the larger pirate.

The captain saw the red maned axe woman turned her attention back to him wanting to finish what the others had started Harteg turned to find the horsemen behind him charging once more in his direction.

Harteg smirked this was going to be tricky. Running in a dead sprint to ward the lance rider. The rider halted thinking to prevent the pirate captain from using his spear.

None the less the captain grabbed hold, once again this time swinging up behind the rider. The horse reared up going into a dead run, harteg held hold of the spear with both hands as his opponent tried to shake him off.

The captain leaned next to the rider's ear.

"well mate this is going to make you hate me… well even more anyway."

The rider looked back confused.

Hands together the captain pulled on the spear unseating him hanging by the spear just in time to hit a pile of debris, well noticed and put into consideration.

The captain pulled the spear back, switching it back to point first.

The horse, realizing its master dismounted stopped, determined not to move for the pirate. The pirate not having time for this hurriedly pulled a small paper pouch from his hip pouch and tossed it at the steed's feet, a loud "_CRACK_" started the horse on again, in a terrified sprint.

The woman rider unperturbed hadn't stopped her rush, eager to be rid of this nuisance.

Counting down from twenty the captain stared his opponent eye to eye closing in quickly.

The woman grinned reading her arm to strike a final sweeping motion.

Five.. Four.. Three..

Closer they came to colliding

Two.. One..

The captain thrust the spear at the ground catching it into a crack, unseating the captain

And pole-vaulting him feet first into the chest of the ax woman sending them both flying into the hard stone street.

They lay there for a moment the captain's feet atop the woman's.

Harteg tried to adjust trying to get the pain out of his back which cracked like a plank causing him to grown.

Not one of his better ideas. He steadily got back up to his feet stiffly to watch a young man in white and brown fly through the air and land in the ash's of an inn.

He lay there on top of the pile groaning.

"ok ok.. I get it your obviously touchy about the hook. Geez don't get so _hooked _on it"

The young man called followed by a short sore chuckle.

"oh no" the captain mumbled tiredly

There was only one man he new with a nasty hook and an arm for chucking people with it.

Turning to where the boy had come from, and there he was.

Cass stood there in the ashes of a building with another frailer young man with orange hair and white clothes dangling his hooks, and strangely enough a young woman hanging from his back of his neck trying to hit him with what looked like a healer's staff.

Cass was furious he had found the four little buggers behind a pile of ash arguing about who was supposed to be where. The head colliders of this discussion were a small pip squeak of a kid with hair the color of bleached sea weed.

The other, a loud mouth funny guy who he had gladly thrown when trying to attack him AND commenting on how BENDY his hooks looked.

To be honest with anyone, he been overjoyed to teach the rat to fly,

The pain in from his arm had left a real sour temper that usually cleared up after a good fight. But then after hooking onto the healer he had been jumped from behind, by the girl causing him to lose sight of the bleached brat. The crows had gone after him to keep track, so it didn't worry him too much.

Captain Harteg watched as the boy on the pile got back to his feet and started looking, probably for his lost weapon.

He stopped looking up at the huge Gruzzen who now had both men hanging in mid air by there sides both struggling trying to get down.

The lads jaw dropped his shoulders dropping making him look even smaller.

A movement drew the captains attention back to the woman he had laid out.

She twisted her neck cracking it making her hiss with discomfort.

"well I'll tell you that wasn't me best idea, but when you've been around the ocean for as long as I have you expect the floor to be softer"

He said unsheathing his sword and pointing it at her defensively

The woman lay there eyeing him

Besides that she ignored him.

"hm.. not the talking type I suppose I can understand if you're a bit winded"

She looked at him rage boiling up.

"What have you done!?"

She said gesturing at the town her hand trembling.

The captain stiffened he did not appreciate be questioned by someone who had just tried to take his blim'in head off.

"Noth'in"

He said harshly

"at least nothing directly"

She spoke almost as harshly as he

"then you'll pay for it"

She kicked upward knocking the blade out of his hand.

stood spitting a bit of blood, and picked up her broken pole-axe

the captain was really riled now, back flipping he grabbed his sword off the ground then landing perfectly poised in an broad fighting stance.

"I'll pay" he shouted his temper flaring

"I didn't think this would happen, I expected a dead lizard and weakened troops"

How dare she! Of all the things he'd done this was one of the worst that had solely been blamed on him.

He continued in a rage

"and maybe if I was lucky some noblemen! I have no love for men of politics"

She looked at him confused.

"what?" was the only thing that came out her temper mixing with the confusion

He snorted

"Noth'in you'd understand you brainwash idiot!"

He turned to Gruzzen

"get rid of em" he shouted.

As Gruzzen did so by hefting the two men like rags over a burnt pile, he turned to Cass.

"ditch the blimmin brats! We're outta here"

He did so easily lightly tossing the healer and bucking the lass of with a huff.

He turned back to his opponent

"Are you gonna stand in my may?"

He said his blade still ready.

She looked around her, then she seemed to snap.

She screeched seeming to lose all sense and charge him.

The captain was quick he slid his foot behind her leg thrust his blade under her armpit and swung his fist hard colliding with her forehead. She fell with a _clang_, her features softened finding something close to piece.

He turned to the remaining conscious group.

"Just remember this next time we meet"

He cried

"captain Harteg's crew is no group of lazy sea dogs."

He nodded to Gruzzen who let out a roar that echoed all around the town calling his crew back to the ship.

He turned looking up to see one of the crows catch an arrow fired from somewhere below and send it back to earth crowing loudly with defiant mocking. He saw Shark-tooth lope past growling, fragments of wood falling from his mouth.

He let out a howl as a second call back to the ship sending shivers down the backs of anyone unaccustomed to it.

Gruzzen stood next to the captain.

The captain spoke.

"I figure this bleed'in town isn't worth plunder to much ruined."

His voice was a ripe fruit trying to hide its sourness.

"right"

The first mate replied smelling the rage and pain from his captain.

The captain slouched he really hated the way Gruzzen said things like that it always sounded like he could understand..

"the worst part is that he probably does"

He grumbled.

He shook himself straitening again, determined to forget his loss of temper.

"The sooner off this wretched place the better" he said trying to be positive.

Besides he had a bill to collect.

This is the end of chapter four I hope you have enjoyed it and hope you review through the icon in the right hand corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Relive and rebuild

Queen Elincia awoke to a blinding light, which didn't seem to help with the splitting head ache she was having.

she tried to lift a hand to her face to block the light, but found she couldn't .

she struggled but couldn't move, She cried out desperately.

"we found her!"

cried a voice.

She heard shouting then suddenly she could feel soft hands on her face then another voice.

"Hurry find sir Geoffrey!"

Lucia…

Then another set of hands felt her face.

"Elincia!"

Geoffrey…

"Bart! Kieran! Help me get this off of her".

There was the sound of men grunting and cursing, then she slowly felt a weight lift off of her body. the light dimmed as someone helped her to her feet and held her tight.

"G-Geoffrey?.." she said dazedly.

"Yes I'm right here."

And there he was, his face red like it had been left out in the sun too long.

"oh, Geoffrey!" she cried tears of joy streaming down her eyes.

Then it hit her, the trial, the dragon, her kingdom.

It hit her like a blow, confusingly quick but even more painful.

She broke down leaning into her loves chest, she couldn't yet bear to look around her at the horrible scene.

Geoffrey held her tightly tears streaming down his burnt face.

"ooh, Geoffrey"

She sobbed her tears "plinking" against his armor.

"its alright." He said comforting her

"How can it be alright?"

She said heart broken with grief.

Geoffrey hugged her tighter

"we will rebuild." He said firmly

"we always have we always will"

The queen continued to cry, her heart going too her people.

how could she have let this happen?

Her sorrow was cut by a shout that filled the hall.

"LONG….LIVE….CRIMEA!"

Her breath caught in her chest.

She looked up, only vaguely taking in the scene.

The hall had been made into a medical area, healers rushing about, staffs and vulnerary in hand, healing as many as possible.

Elincia didn't see them, she searched for the caller.

She separated from Geoffrey, pushing past Lucia she walked past stretchers with men and women in every condition from bruised to barely breathing.

she walked on into the ranks of wounded barely conceiving any of it.

The cry went out again.

"LONG…LIVE…CRIMEA!"

She followed the sound, and soon was in a section of guards and soldiers.

She past men with broken limbs and bleeding sides. The queen hardly noticed a woman guard with her gauntlet and the arm of her cuirass melted to her arm, she was surrounded by mages who had frozen water into icy blocks which sizzled on contact.

While mages tried to ease the incredible pain she had bottled up.

She past many more like her, there armor bubbled and warped from chest pieces to even a man that would never be able to remove his helmet.

until she came upon a stretcher where a lone soldier lay his face strained, with effort.

"LONG…LIVE…CRIMEA!"

He cried, eyes clenched shut, wracked with agony.

She watched him calmly, wonder on her face.

He began the cry again .

"LONG… LI-"

"That's enough"

Elincia said touching his wrist.

His hands clenched and unclenched.

"long… live.. Crimea"

He said quietly

The queen placed her hand in his, Squeezing it hoping to relieve his pain.

She placed her hand on the man's head, half of the hair scorched and gone leaving a nasty red surface.

The man opened his eyes tearing as they beheld his queen

He smiled shakily

"long….. live….C-Crimea"

He cried almost a whisper now.

Then went silent, his eyes shutting whether in sleep or death it did not matter.

He had done his duty and his agony would not go in vain.

"Crimea will live on."

She Said then turned to one of the Healers

"find lady Lucia and have her bring my healing staff" she ordered to an attendant

Who raced away.

She turned walking back to the front where half of the judge's stand remained.

She heard the man, whose head would forever be incased in steel, joking with his comrades saying how he'd never been very good looking anyway.

An old wrinkled veteran held the hand of the woman with the permanent gauntlet

As he told her stories of when she was a young girl, making her laugh as tears rolled down her face from the pain.

She even heard a burst of laughter as two men tried to compare how many times one had been stepped to how many times the other had been.

Guards spotting her bowed, those who could, going to one knee.

Lucia walked up beside her, the queen's staff in hand.

She took it and began walking down the rows of injured, Lucia next to her.

The queen looked to her.

"how are you?" she asked

Her foster sister smirked not saying anything for a time

"….it kicked me" she muttered grouchily.

The queen answered as best she could.

"I saw" she said waiting for the worst.

Lucia hunched over.

"the stupid thing didn't even look at me, it just kicked me" she said scornfully.

The queen shivered.

"your very lucky" she said tentatively

Lucia went silent for awhile.

"pardon me asking your highness, but…"

she couldn't finish.

The queen was silent for a moment.

"It felt like I was some sort of prize… like-"

she had to think of a way to put it

"like my destruction would have been a bonus to the destruction it had already caused"

Lucia stood listening looking for some sort of connection but didn't say anything.

The queen watched her whilst she tried to heal as many of her injured subjects as she possibly could. She noticed the frown on her sister's face deepen for several minutes before asking.

"what is it?"

Lucia didn't answer right away

"it doesn't make sense." She said frustrated

"why would a dragon come here and destroy everything without being provoked?"

The queen didn't think the monster had needed to be provoked and quickly expressed that to her sister.

"yes but still, why would it come here, when there are so many other places between here and Goldoa?"

"what if it didn't come from Goldoa?" the queen wondered.

"that is an impossible theory your highness" count Bastian answered swooping in from his position, of freezing bowls of water to make ice for the severely burnt.

He was bandaged around his head with a wrapping over his right eye, and he had a slight limp.

"None of the dragons have immigrated from Goldoa for the past hundred years or so due too there paranoia of activating Lehran's medallion, not to mention the more recent 'mad king's war'. Even now the dragons are nervous about leaving there borders."

"Which doesn't help explain why the dragon would even be here in the first place"

Lucia frustrated.

Then uncomfortably

"unless lord Kurthnaga has become power hungry" she suggested

"Improbable, Kurthnaga has strictly suggested his subjects to stay behind the border. Besides he is a strict pacifist to the point of inconvenience."

Bastian stated, matter of factly.

"Which makes the dragons entire existence a mystery!" Lucia put in, becoming annoyed with Bastian's unhelpful comments.

"How could a creature as powerful enough to defeat the royal knights, Verj, Bastian 'and' me! Live with out our knowing?

we would have known if he worked with khangis because he would have killed us at the tower of ashera! And Kurth would have told us if a psychotic Dragon was on the loose, particularly if it was headed straight for Crimea!"

she was almost screaming now.

The queen had to settle her down, she was beginning to scare people

"Calm down Lucia, we will find out why we where attacked."

She assured her sister trying to allow her servants return to they're duties, without the thought of having a psychotic advisor on there hands they would have preferred the dragon… almost.

Sir Bartimaeus or "Bart" as his friends called him was leaning against the stone pile the monster had buried the queen under, his thick arms folded across his chest examining the ruined hall. He was relatively new to the royal knights having served for only a year after being promoted from his old infantry position. His six foot five stature along with his muscular build gave him a formidable and intimidating appearance

Despite these traits the one thing that most people noticed first were his large gauntlets which were thicker than any other soldier's in the Crimea royal knights.

He had, had them made personally for him, purposely hardened beyond the usual in the case he were ever to lose his weapon. Most of his life he had been known as a fighter, during his years in the infantry line he had been through several harsh pub fights, events where someone had either gotten too drunk or had been unruly enough to deserve a blow to the head to straighten them out.

It was one of these occasions that he had received a blow to his left eye which had given him an eternal squint.

No longer allowing him to open, or even see through it properly at first, but he had after recent medical help and a bit of work he had been able to adjusted to his injury and could almost see in that eye, almost as good as the other one. Though to avoid the hassle he just kept it shut.

He noticed his comrade and close friend Tylpheus walking toward him, a healer with a huge block of ice following him.

Tylpheus was a strange man in comparison to the other knights. He was known to supposedly dislike his line of work.

At times complaining about weather conditions, the lack of pay they received, and at times the lunacy of the job it's self.

Many wondered why he had become a knight in the first.

But Bart knew, one day as the queen was visiting the town's children, a renegade from the royal knights had come to butcher the queen and the six children with her.

At the time she was defenseless, pleading to leave the children be.

That's when Tylpheus had stepped in, and if he believed the warden of the dungeon, which he did, the knight had no longer been able to stand without someone's guidance.

As he got closer Bart noticed the back of Tylpheus's cuirass along the shoulder had been removed exposing an awful burn that was an ugly flakey red mess.

Tylpheus opened his mouth as he stopped in front of his comrade, but before he could speak the healer caught up to him quickly placing the ice onto his back, causing him let out a yelped moan of pain.

"AH AH AH AH Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

He turned his head to give the healer an irritated look. Who grinned nervously, then began wrapping bandages around the ice to keep it steady.

Tylpheus turned back to Bart.

"This…job…stinks!"

He said his voice low and grouchy, in a comic kind of way.

Bart chuckled.

"That's what you get when you turn your back to a wall of fire!" he said mirth emanating from his voice.

"Well at least I still have eyebrows!"

Tylpheus shot back grouchily.

Bart chuckled more fingering his bare brow.

"You got a good point partner."

He said good naturedly.

Tylpheus's looked at the pile of stone.

"I'll take it the queen ain't gonna like the news I'm gonna give her?"

He asked his features losing the comic irritation to be replaced by a look more somber.

Bart smile faded, he shook his head sadly.

"I'll reckon she won't" he said.

They stood in silence mourning the loss of there leader and figure head.

At one point all of them had received training from the duke, and he had been some what of a firm foundation for them to work on.

Tylpheus broke the silence.

"I wonder if the queen will split his loot with the rest of us."

He said losing his grim countenance.

Bart smirked at him irritatedly.

Before Tylpheus could hear his response, a fist shot from the stone causing him to jump back in shock.

"Holy mix breeds!!!"

He shouted as he fell back.

Bart quickly turned to see the hand, jumping back to stand next to Tylpheus.

Heads turned in order to see the commotion.

The rubble shifted as duke Renning rose from the rubble elegantly straining to rise.

Coming to there senses both knights quickly moved to the duke's side.

He let them take his weight which he could no longer hold by himself.

Not looking at either man he said

"You needn't worry about my possessions Tylpheus, I will be able to take care of them my self." He said raggedly.

Bart couldn't stop laughing at his comrades nervous laugh.

The queen pushed through the crowd, seeing her uncle she stopped joy glowing brighter on her tear ridden face. Quickly she engulfed him in a hug being careful not to put too much pressure on him.

When they parted her uncle eyed her then in his deep comanding no-nonsense voice asked.

"What is our next move your highness?"

She regained it regal shine.

"we send a call to the tower."

She turned to Lucia

"send messengers to all the rulers of the Tellius... all of them."

Lucia nodded turning she began to round up a group of able bodies.

To send the call to the tower.

This is the end of chapter five. I hope you have enjoyed it. You may now review by pressing the icon on the right hand side.


End file.
